


...with these hands?

by WheresMyWings



Series: OTP Prompts [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, This is WinterShock trash. So yeah. Enjoy., WinterShock - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-27 12:05:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12080709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WheresMyWings/pseuds/WheresMyWings
Summary: Prompt: "You masturbate with these hands?"





	...with these hands?

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the /full/ prompt: 
> 
> Tumblr prompt: *Me when somone [sic] gives me a weak ass hand shake You masturbate with these hands?
> 
> This prompt sorta got away from me, so... yeah. Hope you enjoy.

“Excuse me?” His eyebrows crinkled in confusion.

“You heard what I said.” She replied innocently.

“Yeah, but I’m not sure I should have.” 

“Alright, let me start over. Hello, my name is Darcy.” She holds out her hand once more. “And you are…?”

“Bucky.” He stretches out his hand and places it in hers. Again.

“Nice to meet you, Bucky.” She smiles sweetly at him while she shakes his hand. “So… you masturbate with these hands?” 

It catches him off guard just as much the second time. “Um, why do you ask?” He blushes and removes his hand. 

“Because that was a sorry handshake. Poor grip.”

“Um, sorry?” 

“Dude, don’t be sorry. Do better.” 

He tries to hold back a grin, as she smirks. “Okay, I’ll be sure to work on it, doll.” 

“Good. You do that.” 

He stands there awkwardly not sure what to say or do.

She walks back to the elevator, her hips swaying as she goes. “Let me know if you ever need an extra hand, Mr. Barnes.” 

The doctor steps out of the opening elevator. “Ms. Lewis, please stop scaring the new recruits.” 

“Yes, Dr. Foster.” 

The last thing he sees is her smile as the elevator doors close.

**Author's Note:**

> So technically this is an AU, most of my one shots will probably be that. Darcy is Jane's assistant and Bucky is a new recruit? I felt weird making him an intern or lab assistant. But I did read a great fanfic where he was really interested in Jane's work, so I guess this could kinda go in that universe. :)
> 
> Part of me wants to say, "hey, go out and test this," but the other part of me says, "don't you fucking dare. And if you do I am NOT responsible for the consequences! Unless it works out then I want to hear all about it!" So, with that being said, flirt responsibly. :) 
> 
> As always, I love kudos, comments, and constructive criticism.


End file.
